


please, don’t leave me alone

by HYUCKMINGI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUCKMINGI/pseuds/HYUCKMINGI
Summary: in which renjun wants to look for his mother that left him two years ago, hyuck wont let his best friend go through his troubles alone...





	please, don’t leave me alone

“hyuck.” the shorter boy said almost in a whisper, his eyes still closed.

the honey brown haired boy looked down at his best friend weakly. it pained him seeing renjun in this state. he wanted to do anything he could to help him.

“yes?” donghyuck said as he reached his arm up to hold renjun’s hand.

he’s been sitting on the floor next to the bed renjun was currently laying on, trying to help his friend feel better. the older boy has been crying all morning.

”i’m gonna go find her.” renjun says, finally lifting himself up from the white sheets of the bed. he grips on donghyuck’s hand a little tighter.

donghyuck lets go of a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in. “i don’t think-“

“whether you go without me or not, i will still go find her. i miss my mother, regardless of why she left me alone i will go and look for her. i need answers.” renjun says as his voice slowly breaks again.

donghyuck gets up from the floor and sits on the bed next to renjun. he holds both of the smaller’s hands and looks into his eyes. tears started forming on renjun’s eyes, earning a hug from the younger boy. renjun feels comforted, he feels safe in the younger’s arms. he takes back what he says, he knows he can’t do this alone. he needs donghyuck there beside him, he’s always needed hyuck beside him. 

”please, don’t leave me alone.” renjun says as one single tear slides down his cheek.

“i’ve been here with you for our entire lives. what makes you think i’ll leave now?” hyuck says with a weak smile he holds the boys small face in both his hands, wiping away the tear that’s fallen on the older’s cheek.

_even when he’s crying he’s beautiful. _

“you know, you are a very strong person. i admire that about you a lot.” hyuck says as his face comes dangerously close to renjun’s. 

renjun sends a pained smile to the younger. 

“i am not. if i was strong i wouldn’t be in this position right now, hyuck.” he says holding the hands the younger placed on his cheeks, softly running his thumb on the back of his hands. 

“i disagree. you’ve come such a long way, and if you want to go and find her...” 

_i will go with you. _

“i’ll be right there beside you. always.” donghyuck says. his eyes slowly directing themselves down to the older’s lips that seemed pale and dry. 

renjun’s looking down at donghyuck’s plump pink lips as well. renjun doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but something told him he had to kiss donghyuck now, or that this moment would never happen. 

before donghyuck could look back up to the older’s eyes, he feels a pare of soft lips touch his. he would be lying if he said he wasn’t in love with his best friend, he always has been, and renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the moment they are having. 

donghyuck grabs renjun’s waist and slowly pulls him forward, deepening the kiss. renjun briefly pulls away causing donghyuck to chase his lips, crashing them together again. 

the younger feels his cheeks get moist, at this he pulls away. he sees the older slowly break into tears again. 

“baby don’t cry, everything is going to okay. i told you you’re not alone. i’m here. i love you.” 

“what did i do to deserve you, lee donghyuck.” 

donghyuck smiles, not a pained smile, but a real genuine smile. 

“lets go, we can go find her.” 

**Author's Note:**

> welp follow me on twitter @pjswrid


End file.
